Coincidence? Definitely not
by Zelda12343
Summary: Deanna and Will's other use of the turbolift is discovered and their secret is unveiled-by Captain Picard, no less! How totally embarrassing... Companion to Coincidence? I think not. Troi/Riker with a little P/C and even some Tasha/Data for fun.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Author's note: **_*This is a companion fic to another I wrote on this issue, called _Coincidence? I think not. _It's kind of along the same lines, and takes a few references from the reviews I received from it. I had a LOT of fun writing this, and although I don't know if it's even possible, imagine for the sake of the story that it's possible to cancel a hold on the turbolift._

_Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Captain Picard did not like to be kept waiting, under any circumstances.<p>

And waiting for something such as the turbolift was simply ridiculous. Seriously, the damn thing was taking forever! He'd been waiting for several minutes now, and seriously had to get to sickbay. It wasn't as though he had collapsed on the bridge or anything else serious like that, he simply needed to talk to Beverly about...something. He forgot what it was right now, just that he had to talk to her. He wasn't even late for their scheduled appointment. As a matter of fact, he was still half an hour early. Still, since he had nothing else better to do (free time got to be boring on the Enterprise-D), and since he _really_ wanted to see her, he had decided to go early. Idly, Picard wondered why she was suddenly so important to see.

Now where was that turbolift? What was going on with it, anyhow?

"Computer," he growled, "What is the current location of the turbolift?"

"The turbolift is approximately one deck above your current location," responded the computer in it's pleasant voice.

"Current condition?"

"Fully operational."

Hmm, now that was odd. It should've been here by now, then.

"Reason for delay?" he asked, frustration building. What was going on?

"It is on hold."

A problem he could quickly and easily fix. It didn't bode well for whoever was in the turbolift, though.

"Override," he snapped. A few seconds later, the turbolift opened, and Picard found himself looking at the reason the turbolift had been delayed.

Counselor Deanna Troi and Commander William Riker were currently locked at the lips in an obviously passionate kiss. In the meantime, Riker had his arms around Deanna in a sensual embrace. Deanna, meanwhile, had one arm on his shoulder and the other…well, considerably farther down covered it. In other words, Picard realized the relationship Riker had mentioned he'd had and broken off with Deanna had been resumed. Neither of them had noticed him, too focused on one another.

Until he walked into the turbolift and ordered it to go directly to sickbay. Quickly, the pair pulled apart, both blushing furiously.

"Ah, Counselor Troi, Number One. Hello," Picard greeted them each. Neither said anything, each certain that they had never been so embarrassed in their whole lives. Not only had their secret been discovered, but they'd been caught in the middle of it, by their _captain_ no less.

The rest of the ride was awkward to say the least. The other two were too embarrassed to say anything verbally, they were too jarred to attempt telepathic communnication, and Picard didn't really feel like saying anything. As soon as he got to the level sickbay was on, he shot out of the turbolift.  
>Beverly awaited, after all.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

**Author's note: **_Well, people are taking interest, eh? I'm glad._

_Well, here we go! Remember, this story is not to be taken seriously. At all. Which is why Tasha Yar's presence in it will not be explained. Just take it for granted that although this is after _Skin of Evil, _she somehow made it through. Also, I totally made up the bit a_

* * *

><p>"Number One, meet me in my ready-room in five minutes," Picard ordered before getting up and walking over to said ready-room.<p>

Riker gulped nervously. It had been three days since the captain had caught him and Deanna in the turbolift. Three very awkward days, assuming he and Deanna sat on either side of Picard and had been too embarrassed to so much as look at each other or him. During the day that was. At night, the fact remained that they were in a relationship, no matter how secret it was. And people in relationships as physically passionate as theirs…well…um…we'll leave it at that.

Thankfully, none of them had really needed to talk. They'd had three very extraordinary days...for them. Well, they were extraordinary in the fact that absolutely nothing had happened. No space battles, no encounters with Q, no spatial or temporal anomalies, nothing that they normally had to deal with.

After the allotted time passed, Riker got up and walked to the ready room, surreptitiously squeezing Deanna's hand on his way over. The only person who may have seen it was Tasha Yar, but he honestly wasn't worried about _her. _She was in on their little secret, having on of the same nature herself.

_It's probably not related to the...um, incident at all, _Deanna reassured her Imzadi mentally. He wasn't so sure, however. There really wasn't anything to talk about other than that.

* * *

><p>In the ready room, Riker sat down nervously and faced his captain. Picard displayed little emotion, but he looked quite stern. Riker wondered if he was in trouble for his shenanigans with Counselor Troi. He hoped not. Lat he checked, there were no Starfleet regulations against having a secret relations with other crewmembers. Maybe something had changed? Perhaps as first officer he wasn't allowed to? He really didn't know.<p>

"Well, Number One, I've been looking at computer records. Seems as though this turbolift behavior has occurred a few times before. I've gotten reports of lines waiting for the turbolift because it is on hold," Picard began. "It appears to have gotten so serious that there have been a few complaints of people standing in line on other decks, waiting for the turbolift to resume. However, as we both know, only the Captain and the First Officer can override the 'on hold' command."

Riker was now extremely embarrassed. There was something so awkward about being caught by his captain. The closest thing he could compare it to was the way a teenager would feel if one of their parents caught them in a similar situation. And the traffic to get to the turbolift? Oh, god. That was even _more _embarrassing. He wished that something would happen. That anything would happen. He'd almost prefer a run-in with the Borg or something of that nature to this conversation.

"Looking at more computer statistics, you and Counselor Troi are typically the only inhabitants of the turbolift at the time of traffic-causing incidents. Although Lieutenant Yar and Lieutenant Commander Data have also caused considerable delays when they are in the turbolift by themselves."

Picard stopped and gave him a look. Riker sighed, seeing that he was now realizing the possibility that both his first and second officers, in spite of the latter supposedly incapable of emotion, were involved in secret relationships. Now that his captain had caught him and Deanna, he was bound to be more suspicious. He'd need to warn Tasha and Data that the Secret Couples Club the four of them had founded (aka the other three dragged Data into) was in danger. Both couples had either been discovered or were suspected by the Captain. Riker was really scared now. It was quite obvious his secret had been discovered and that he was going to get in trouble.

"I have but two words of advice for you," Picard was looking even sterner now. "First of all, turbolift-induced traffic is not desirable, so do not keep them on hold any more." Riker nodded dejectedly. It really was the best meeting place. No one suspected anything. Data mentioned Wesley, Geordi, and Worf had noticed but wrote it off as coincidence. If supposed child genius hadn't guessed anything, the four considered their meeting place still safe and secret."Second of all, as long as this doesn't distract either of you, I have no complaints. Otherwise, I can only wish you well, Number One," Picard's eyes suddenly were twinkling.

"So you're not mad, sir?" Riker asked. "Especially because we sort of started being together in secret and all?"

"How did you manage to keep it a secret?" Picard asked, not needing to answer the other two questions. "I am quite curious as to that fact."

"Why?"

"None of your business, Number One. Just tell me, will you?"

* * *

><p>"So we're not in trouble?" Deanna asked later as she and Riker rode in the turbolift. Yes, they were simply riding in the turbolift, nothing else. They were too scared of being caught again to try anything.<p>

"Nope. We just can't use the turbolifts for makeout sessions anymore. And Tasha and Data can't either. Too bad. They did a little more than get to first base in here," Riker replied with a smirk. Deanna laughed.

"So where are we going to conduct business of this nature now?" she questioned.

"I don't know. We'll think of something."


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**Author's note: **_Well, this is the last chapter, people! I can't believe I actually finished a multi-chapter fic!_

_As of March 16th, 2012, I have received 6 reviews. I'm going to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers: _autumnrose2010, DanaK, PT21, trance47, kraftykathy, _and _CityDurl. _You guys rule! I never expected so much support!_

_Anyways, on to the end!_

* * *

><p>A few days later, Riker and Deanna were walking hand in hand on a currently deserted deck.<p>

Well, deserted except for them and their companions, Tasha and Data. The four had just come from a Secret Couples Club meeting in some currently-vacated quarters. The young Ensign who had been assigned there had recently been reassigned, so there was very little chance that anyone else would walk in on them. It had been pretty fun to all make up excuses to be there. Well, Data didn't see the fun in it, but the other three did.

While there, they'd agreed to move their temporary daytime tryst spot to a table in Ten-Forward placed cleverly behind several large house plants Guinan had recently moved in there. She'd said nothing to them, and they had said nothing to her, but somehow, she'd figured out their secret. Riker wondered if Picard had told her or something. Well, if he had, she was the only one. No one else seemed to so much as suspect.

"You know, we should all be getting back on duty soon," Tasha remarked. "Lunch break is only so long."

"Agreed," agreed Data. Tasha smirked and entwined her fingers around his. He made no move to push her away. As a matter of fact, he never did, whether she wanted to hold his hand or to make love. It was all irrelevant. As long as it made her happy, he had no complaint.

"You always agree," she said as she leaned in a little closer. "Looking for brownie points?"

By this time, they'd reached the turbolift.

"Inquiry: what is a-" Data was silenced when Tasha planted her lips firmly on his own, tired of talk and just wanting a kiss. Deanna and Riker clapped jokingly. The four had begun spending a great deal of time together lately, and had become quite close friends while sharing their secret.

"The turbolift seems to be taking awhile today," Riker remarked a few minutes later.

"I wonder if it's broken?" Deanna mused.

"In a conversation with Geordi this morning, he mentioned that there have been no mechanical errors with the turbolift," Data pointed out. The four looked at each other, suspicion or realization dawning for each one.

"But _we _don't use the turbolift for anything other than transport," Deanna spoke the thought that had been in all their minds.

"Someone else does, perhaps." Riker hadn't needed to say that, since everyone was thinking of that as well.

"Computer: locate the turbolift," Data ordered.

"The turbolift is approximately three decks away," the computer replied.

"Status?"

"On hold."

The four exhaled. They'd all suspected that, yes, but getting confirmation from the computer was a little different from simply thinking it.

"I'm killing whoever's in there," growled Tasha. "We need to get back to the bridge!"

"Override," Riker, the only one in the vincity with that privilege, ordered. A few seconds later, the turbolift arrived and the doors opened. The four on the deck saw a pair of people with their arms wrapped around one another's waists. They were obviously engaging in a makeout session of their own, oblivious to the three staring open mouthed and Data staring with a mildly surprised expression. Although the act itself was no surprise, the two people were.

"Captain Picard?" Riker cried.

"Dr. Crusher?" Deanna's tone was just as shocked.

"What the hell?" Tasha's comment just about summed things up. The two broke apart abruptly, realizing they had an audience.

"Er…" Picard was now the one at a loss for words. Dr. Crusher just turned red.

Forget being _caught _kissing someone by a parent, _catching _said parent in the same context was considerably more embarrassing. At least, for the four still on the deck, that was certainly true. Except for Data, who was incapable of feeling emotion, but even he had the sense that he had interrupted something, and that he was certainly unwilling to have interrupted that something.

After a few moments, however, there was a certain sense that something had to be done. Tasha was totally unwilling to do anything, Deanna was trying extremely hard not to laugh, and Data was unsure how to proceed. Of course, that left Riker.

"Welcome to the club, captain," he said with a grin as the four stepped into the turbolift. "You guys ARE in a secret relationship, right?"

"Obviously," snorted Tasha.

"Alrighty, then. Bridge," Riker temporarily turned to talk to the turbolift before turning to his captain. "We'll keep a secret if you join the Secret Couples Club."

"It would be advisable to say 'yes,'" Data pointed out.

"Ok," Dr. Crusher nodded, while Picard hesitated before nodding as well.

"One warning, though," Riker looked at them as sternly as possible.

"Which is…?"

"Making out in turbolifts is against club policy. A higher-up of mine forbade me from such behavior."


End file.
